Asuka Server Tour
by Red Atom
Summary: A journey of a teenage boy. Based on the DW3 ps game. 2 OCs needed to tag along on the adventure. Details inside.
1. info

Upcoming story based on the Digimon World 3 game. If you have played the game(or not) and want to have an OC in the story I will accept submissions.

I will need 1 male OC and 1 female OC. The main character will be my OC. Their digimon will be chosen from the game, but instead of having a pack of three digimon, I'm limiting each OC to one digimon. The digimon will follow their original digivolution patterns(no beelzemon, omnimon etc)

Digimon list:

1) AGUMON- strength(4) defense(5) spirit(5) wisdom(2) speed(1)

2) GUILMON- strength(4) defense(2) spirit(4) wisdom(3) speed(4)

3) PATAMON- strength(1) defense(4) spirit(4) wisdom(5) speed(3)

4) RENAMON- strength(2) defense(1) spirit(5) wisdom(5) speed(4)

5) KOTEMON- strength(4) defense(4) spirit(3) wisdom(3) speed(3)

6) MONMON- strength(3) defense(3) spirit(3) wisdom(3) speed(5)

7) KUMAMON- strenght(5) defense(5) spirit(2) wisdom(1) speed(4)

OC APP FORM: (send in a review or pm)

Name:

Apearance: (anything you feel expresses your imagination)

Gender:

Digimon chosen: (one only)

Personality: (limit it to three adjectives, that way I can fit your OC into the plot.)

Remember I need ONE male, ONE female. I don't know how I will accept them yet. I'm thinking first come first serve or a random pick because if I get to choose it will feel a bit biased. (I'll let you guys know in prologue who gets chosen.)


	2. Prologue

Prologue

Saturday morning, first day of the summer vacation. The sun was fully risen but because it was summer it was still early.

"Dagon! Are you still asleep?" A woman's voice was heard in a average sized house.

After a few minutes a teenage boy came downstairs, he had a black pants with a white t-shirt, also wearing blue sneakers. His hair was black and medium length. His eyes were a sort of grey, almost silver like orbs.

"So you're finally up, Dagon." His mother said.

After eating Dagon set off to his friend's house. They were to meet another friend at the Digimon World gaming centre to register as tamers.

(-)

He arrived on foot at his friends house.

"Hello Dagon, I'll get Ryuu. Have a seat." Dagon's friends mother said.

"Sure, thanks mrs Hamaura." Dagon replied.

"We are about half an hour late, better hurry, bye mom!" Ryuu greeted and the two headed to the bus stop. Ryuu had bown eyes and his skin was tan. He wore a red shirt with a black sleeveless jacket, blue jeans and red sneakers.

(-)

A teenage girl sat all by herself at the bus stop.

"Where are they?" She sighed.

After a few more annoying minutes she could begin to make out what was two figures approaching, they had arrived.

"Hey guys, you do know that we missed two busses already, right." The girl said.

"Hey Yuki, sorry to keep you waiting, its fine, a bus comes every twenty minutes." Ryuu apologized.

"Yuki, according to the set time, we are only supposed to miss one bus." Dagon said.

"Oh uh, yeah haha." Yuki said with a grin. She had arrived early. Yuki had blue eyes and brown hair. She also wore a yellow dress.

The bus arrived and the three headed to the Digimon gaming centre to become tamers.

(-)

A/N: so congrats to SpiritualLoneWolf XIII and Forest-Animal for submitting Ryuu Hamaura and Yuki Lee respectively. Sorry to all that submitted and didn't get picked, I will try to fit them all in, maybe at the end in the Asuka server tournament or something.

Also, I'm thinking of making this fic a more rpg like game feel(why I put the stats on the starting digimon) where the digimon level up after every battle. And get a stat point for each level which will be used in battle(I'm working on a battle system). This way there is no mary sue type battling but with the system in place it will give non OC digimon a chance at KO-ing even Dagon's digimon.

I'll pm the involved authors with the details. And at the end of every chapter post the level and stats of all 3 OC digimon.

The prologue was meant to be very short so I can fit lots of A/N in. No future chapter will have A/N and the real world will not be mentioned ever again.


	3. Chapter 1

"Welcome to Asuka server. You are in the capital and most beginner friendly city, Asuka City." A female admin greeted the trio as they got out of their pods.

"So this is the Digital World, seems realistic." Yuki admired.

"Yeah, we're registered tamers now. All we need is our digimon." Ryuu said.

Dagon was standing there staring at the surroundings. The floor was crystal clear like it had been mopped with lip gloss. The noise was calming, a tolerable noise of people all talking at once.

"Dagon, Dagon! Let's go!" Yuki called her friend as the admin set off motioning the three to follow her.

When they arrived at a desk manned by another admin, they were given an electronic backpack and asked to choose from a list of digimon.

"Hey, I'm Guilmon, thank you for choosing me." A red dragon digimon told Ryuu.

"Patamon, I'm Yuki. Nice to meet you." Yuki said to her new digimon Patamon who flew into her arms.

"Who have you chosen Dagon?" The two with their digimon asked Dagon.

"The blue guy, Veemon." Dagon answered.

"Who? I'm pretty sure 'Veemon' wasn't one of the options." Ryuu said.

"Ah yes, Dagon was the ten millionth player to register, to mark this milestone we have a bonus digimon up for grabs." The admin chimed in.

"Sweet, well we're off then." Dagon told the admin and the three tamers, followed by their new digimon companions, exited the giant admin building.

(-)

They paused for a moment when they all took that first step outside. It was midday and the air was cool. The city, being the capital and all, was very lively. Tamers, vendors, digimon and staff all going about their business.

"Oh? New tamers? Would one of you like to battle?" And old man challenged as soon as he spotted the fresh tamers.

"Hmm, I don't know, we're kind of new around here." Yuki said when she saw Dagon and Ryuu looking ready to step up to the challenge.

"I see, there's a gym just outside of the city, when you feel you are ready I will gladly battle with you." The old man said.

The trio and their digimon left to explore the city, their first stop, the Lamb Chop. A bar/restaurant like place.

"Let's have something to drink." Ryuu said, his friends agreeing.

"Hey, check that guy out." Dagon said pointing to a man hitting on the waitress and humorously getting rejected.

"Poor guy." Yuki sympathetically said.

"You don't know what you're missing woman, I'm a member of Eldorado." The man said before going back to his drink.

"Eldorado?" Ryuu asked no one in particular. "Anyway, let's head out."

They decided not to go to the inn as it was midday and everyone including the digimon where feeling very fresh. They then saw the city gates and decided they were done city dwelling for now and headed to the wilderness. Upon exit they paused once again. Ryuu consulting the map this time.

"So this is Asuka Bridge. Ahead lies Central Park." Ryuu said while looking at the map.

"The gym must be there. I think I'll go check it out." Dagon said. "Meet me at the inn tonight. Veemon, let's go." He added then crossed the bridge.

"Anything else worth checking out?" Yuki asked Ryuu.

"There's Shell Beach. Let's head there for now." Ryuu told Yuki and the two headed for the beach.

(-)

After crossing Asuka Bridge Dagon looked around and spotted the gym about fifty yards away. When he reached the gym he entered and saw a lion like digimon.

"Welcome tamer, I'm Leomon, this is my gym." The digimon said.

"Cool, so I would like my Veemon to do a few workouts and learn about battle." Dagon told Leomon.

"Very well. In the Digital World, not only will you need to defend yourself from wild digimon but skilled tamers will issue challenges. And most importantly there is the Server Tournament, and eventually the World Championship." Leomon explained, which seems to spark an interest in Dagon's eyes.

"World Champion. Sounds like my cup of tea." Dagon said.

"Well first you need to beat the Champion of the server. There are four servers. This is, as you know, Asuka Server. To become Server Champ, you will need to beat the four city leaders. Then that will gain you access to the Server Tournament." Leomon continued.

"Ok, let's get started then." Dagon said.

"Right. A digimon's ability to fight depends on five factors, strength, defense, spirit, wisdom and speed. What makes a digimon special is how the tamer raises it. Choose your workouts wisely. Also, most importantly, is experience in battle which causes a digimon to level up. Gain enough levels and it will digivolve." Leomon lectured.

"Ok, let's get training." Veemon said excitedly.

(-)

Ryuu and Yuki were walking through the park, the grass was a lush green but they kept to the grey cobble stone path. The beach was close as they could begin to hear the waves crashing into the sandy shores.

"Ah, the Digital world is great, hey Yuki?" Ryuu said while taking a deep satisfying breath.

"Yeah totally, and-" Yuki stopped, causing Ryuu to turn around.

He then saw Patamon standing between a wild digimon and Yuki. The digimon was yellow in color. It was some sort of bug.

"That's Kunemon, don't worry Yuki, I'll protect you!" Patamon shouted and took a fighting stance.

The kunemon lunged forward and collided with Patamon, the bug digimon coming off worse because of the mass of Patamon.

"Patamon!" Yuki screamed in concern but Patamon was fine.

Patamon then used its finisher, boom bubble, severely damaging Kunemon. The fight was over, Yuki had won her first battle and Patamon had gained a level as well.

"That was great you two!" Guilmon said as him and Ryuu came running over.

"Uh, yeah thanks, let's head to the beach." Yuki said and they set off to Shell Beach.

The beach was like an ordinary beach. Guilmon, Patamon and Yuki decided to build a sand castle and Ryuu worked on his tan. An old man could be seen fishing, he apparently had skills as he caught lots of fish. So much fish that a wild digimon then tried to steal it.

"Guilmon! Let's go!" Ryuu called Guilmon and the pair went to save the helpless old man from the beast.

The digimon wore a metal mask and had a purple body.

"Oh thank goodness, you're just in time to save me from this tapirmon." The old man said to the younger tamer and his digimon.

Tapirmon now turning his attention towards Guilmon. Guilmon was quick to strike and clawed his way through Tapirmon's defense. The battle wasn't over yet but it was taking its toll on the wild digimon. Tapirmon managed to get a head butt in, knocking Guilmon over.

"That's it, no more playing around!" Guilmon shouted in anger and did his finishing move, pyrosphere. The fireball blasted the tapirmon knocking it out instantly.

"Good job Guilmon. Are you all right?" Ryuu asked and was happy to get his first battle out of the way. "Well, its getting dark, let's head to Asuka City."

"Yeah, Dagon might already be waiting at the inn." Yuki added.

(-)

"I don't see Dagon anywhere. He can't still be training right?" Ryuu asked as the two tamers and their digimon settled into the inn.

"He'll come eventually, I think he must be having a lots of fun." Yuki answered.

The inn was lit up, tamers and digimon all settling in for the night. Gatomon was providing beds for all. Ryuu and Yuki had gotten a room with three double bunk beds. Patamon and Guilmon were fast asleep. Ryuu and Yuki decided to wait up for Dagon. outside the inn was dark, not completely dark as the moonlight and street lamps added some visibility. An old man was packing up his stall, interrupted by a tamer approaching him.

"Ah, so you came... Shall we begin?"

(-)

VEEMON [level 1] - strength(4) defense(4) spirit(4) wisdom(4) speed(3)

GUILMON [level 2] - strength(4) defense(3+) spirit(4) wisdom(3) speed(4)

PATAMON [level 2] - strength(1) defense(5+) spirit(4) wisdom(5) speed(3)


End file.
